


Not Your Typical Jedi

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Observations on *that* moment, when Ahsoka took on the Mandalorians, from one of their warriors.





	

The Jedi were bound by their Forms and dependent on their lightsabers, making them easy to overcome if they were taken one at a time.

This Togruta appeared not to be bothered by such common knowledge.

The Mandalorian warrior witnessed as this fighter, little more than a child in size, speared one warrior through his beskar'gam with a makeshift weapon. She saw as, despite strong cables and a need to control the fighter for killing one of theirs, the Jedi child-warrior sprang up, becoming a spiral of death for her captors. 

The witness saw, and had to reconsider many things.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an original character from B_Radley, for the Mando watching things happen.


End file.
